prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emily Fields/@comment-27653721-20150711111207/@comment-5242638-20180509083800
I used to love Emily but the more they tried to force Emisoff to happen the more it bothered me that this amazing person could ever be sooooo stupid and weak and horrible. And then season five happened and I didn't get it at first and I was mad at her for acting out that way but then I realized she was really in love with Paige and s4-5A made an awful lot of sense. She was spiralling like Spencer was, but her addiction wasn't drugs, her fixation became finding A.. Alison brainwashed the girls into thinking she knew who A was and thinking they need to find her/solve her murder to find A and she also conditioned them to be protective of her. Enter Sarah Harvey, who was an Alison Expy from the start, uses the same manipulation techniques (fake vulnerability/faking victimhood to appear less threatening and more sympathetic and appeal to their nurturing/protective sides) and basically has the same plan as Alison (target the loyal one as a way to win the group's loyalty). Sarah Harvey was annoying because Alison already pulled the same Batman Gambit just one season ago. And because the writers copped out of Alison's huge reveal because there was more to the show (but you just know they were itching to because of all the overt hints they dropped that season) and they couldn't reveal that she was A yet, so the whole reveal felt like a cop out and like were strung around for too long. S4 finale had the ShanA reveal and NY and Alison is Alive reveal and Ezra getting shot. Midway through the fitth season we had Alison actually going to jail and seemingly being held accountable for once for all the stuff she pulled. But then 5B tried to backtrack and as good as the Dollhouse was it left more questions than answers, so as soon as the novelty wore off, it became apparent that we were swindled with the dollhouse, and hadn't actually gotten anywhere, just more mixed up than ever before, and had like, another half a season to go. So Sarah became a hatesponge because Alison was boring as fuuuuuudge and Sara was just so redundant, with Alison having already done the same stuff. And Sara dragged Emily down because she was so easily manipulated and so quick to jump into bed with Sara because she's still hurting from Paige and trying to distract herself from that. And Emison stans hated her because they thought that once they'd got rid of Paige there'd be no obstacles in the way and Alison could just manipulate Emily into settling for her. Interesting how when Alison had a romantic interest she didn't stoop to that level but in season seven, when she was pregnant and alone, and Emily was vulnerable from losing Paige for what seemed to be the last time, she suddenly had 'feelings' for her then. She was totally hiding them and not just embellishing to manipulate a heartbroken Emily.